


The Christmas Gift

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: The memory of a perfect gift is a gift in itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 | Gen Fanfiction | The Christmas Gift

##  The Christmas Gift 

##### Written by Lin   
Comments? Forward them to us at yumafanfic@aol.com

The shriek was all the announcement we needed to say he was up and ready to go. With a sleepy smile, Sarah threw back the warm covers. 

"Looks like it's show time," she said as she made a grab for her robe in the semidarkness. 

"We'd better hurry or there won't be anything left under the tree," I grinned as I got out of bed. A glance at the clock told me it was five am. He let us sleep in this year. 

Downstairs Charlie was framed in the living room door, waiting impatiently. His soft brown hair stood out in tufts. Hopping from one foot to another, eyes shining, he was practically vibrating with excitement. 

"Come on, come on. It's Christmas!" he exclaimed as we reached the bottom of the stairs. He rushed to the tree, skidding on his knees the last couple of feet. 

Sarah went to get the camera while I headed to the kitchen for coffee. Charlie was crawling under the branches of the tree when we came back. His pajama clad body entwined with the brightly wrapped gifts to create a colorful display of satiny paper, gleaming bows, and fuzzy red flannel. 

"Come on out from under there, buckaroo. How am I supposed to separate the presents if you're laying on them?" That had him out in two seconds flat. Silver tinsel hung from his left ear. 

"Wow, look at all the stuff Santa brought." He was bouncing with anticipation, his grin threatening to split his face. I ruffled his hair before turning to the task at hand. 

One by one, in a deep solemn voice, I read off the tags on each gift. With a giggle, Charlie took each one from my hand and piled them according to who each gift was for. Not surprisingly, his own pile exceeded the other two by quite a bit. Once the last gift had been distributed, Charlie fell to his knees tearing into the nearest box. 

I sat back and sipped my cooling coffee. Sarah was laughing as Charlie ripped the beautiful Christmas wrap from a set of Lincoln Logs. He yelled in delight and hugged the toy to his chest. She snapped a picture. Box after box was savagely opened. Each revealed gift was greeted with the same noisy enthusiasm. Too soon, the pile was reduced to one last gift surrounded by a sea of torn paper. 

The wrapping on the last present was soon dispensed with. The long narrow box was opened. For a moment, the house was silent as he stared down at the gift. With a look of wonder on his face, he slowly drew out the telescope. Tearing his gaze away from his prize, he turned his amazed face my way. 

"Do you like it?" I asked, a little uncomfortable with the silence. He always enjoyed our star gazing sessions. I though he would be thrilled with his own telescope, a miniature of mine. 

Carefully setting the telescope down on the floor, he sprang across the room. Throwing himself into my arms, he said, "Thanks Daddy. It's the best Christmas gift ever!" 

"I'm glad you like it, buddy," I whispered into his hair as I hugged his small body to mine. A flash of light said Sarah caught this moment on film. But I knew I wouldn't need a photograph to remember today. The feel of the body warmed pajamas, the tickle of baby fine hair against my cheek, the smell of shampoo and little boy mixed with the sound of his laughter created a more vivid metal picture than Kodak ever could. Snuggling my son for just a minute longer, I couldn't help but agree with him. This was the best Christmas gift ever. 

  

Some moments are permanently etched in the mind. Every sight, sound, and smell is preserved, frozen in crystal clarity. A bubble of time caught, a memory suspended, like an ant in amber. When the erosion of years has worn away all else, these precious seconds stand untouched by the carving hands of the clock. One perfect moment forever alive. 

Finis   


* * *

>   
> © December 19, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### This is in answer to the winter jammie challenge. 

* * *

  


_http://www.stargatefan.com_


End file.
